


So Close... And Yet So Far

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser both pine for what they <i>think</i> they can't have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close... And Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/gifts).



> Made for Tatau, who requested F/K pining art for dSSS this year - I hope you like it!


End file.
